With traditional techniques of visualizing attributes (or variables) of data records, it can be difficult to understand the relationship of the attributes. There can be a relatively large number of data records, and certain attributes of the data records can be associated with a relatively large number of categorical values. When a relatively large amount of information is to be visualized, the result can be a cluttered visualization where users have difficulty in understanding the visualized information.